


That Kairi Taste

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Lingerie, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Her taste and scent are addicting in the best way. Light and floral, rich and tangy. He would happily eat her out all day if she wanted despite the ache it would leave in his jaw.





	That Kairi Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Never done kinktober before and I know I won't get something posted each day since I have absolutely nothing finished lol. We'll see if I can keep working in multiple kinks at once and maybe hack out some short snippets? This was actually sadly something I started way back when but never finished, so I thought why not use face-sitting as motivation to finish it?

Kairi approaches the bed slowly, purposefully, wearing a soft pink, see-through babydoll with matching panties, looking like a tempting angel. If he were able, Riku would meet her halfway; he would run his hands over the softness of the fabric, bunch it up to feel the better softness of her skin. But Riku is bound to the bed, limbs spread wide, naked and exposed for her pleasure. In any other situation he would have been terrified, yet here, all he can feel is a surge of excitement. Her aura exudes control, something he will always give her if she wishes, for it doesn’t matter to him what  _ she _ does to him. This is Kairi—the girl he swore to protect no matter what and whom he had to give his heart up to without so much as being asked for it. She never uses a blindfold knowing that is exactly what is too much. He'll let her do just about anything as long as he knows it is her doing it instead of an unknown darkness. 

When she reaches the bed, she props herself up by her arms and slides from the end down and over him until they are face to face. She smiles, a touch of sweet and a touch of flirtation. Riku tips his face up and she meets him, kissing slow and tantalizing over his lips. 

“I want you to kiss me like that,” she says. 

He nods and she slides further and keeps going until she’s holding herself up by the headboard with her sex is at his face but not quite on it--yet. He knows how this goes; she is giving him warning. Just as he expects and wants, not a moment later she’s grinding down on him so that his nose presses into her clit. 

The weight of her is grounding, a reminder that he is with her here in the present. Riku parts his lips, letting his eager tongue lap thoughouly over the fabric of her panties. Even with them in the way, he is overcome with the smell and taste of her. She’s the only one he’s been with--and hopefully ever will--so he isn’t sure if it is normal, due to her being untouched by darkness, or if it is purely  _ Kairi _ , but both her taste and scent are addicting in the best way. Light and floral, rich and tangy. He would happily eat her out all day if she wanted despite the ache it would leave in his jaw. 

Kairi gives a hum of approval and rocks down on him two more times before lifting back just slightly to give him room to breathe. Riku tips his face so that his chin presses into the base of her opening and he can view up her torso. Her breasts hang there, obscured but clearly visible, heavy and pink and beautiful, and above that Kairi’s auburn hair is a curtain encircling her face. Her closed eyes open and a smile tugs at her lips. “How are you doing?”

“I’d be better with these out of the way.” He nudges his chin against her and she squirms against him. 

“That ready to eat me out?”

“Always.”

Huffing a laugh, she climbs off of him and slips the panties down. Instead of getting back into position, she pauses long enough to take hold of his cock and give it good pump. “For your trouble.” 

He’s caught for a moment if he wants her to keep going or get back to where they left off. She isn’t asking him, though, and soon is back to how she was, except now he is rewarded with direct contact with her sweet juices which he immediately begins to lick up. 

Kairi moans at his efforts, his tongue licking along the ridge of his lips before jabbing slowly at her opening. He jerks his nose up as she rocks down, and when her thighs tighten on him, he slides his tongue home. Moist and welcoming, he’s half tempted to stay inside as long as possible, but he knows that’s not what she wants, so he thrusts his tongue a handful of times before pulling out. Again, her slowly laves the ridges of her lips, then keeps going till he’s reached the underside of her clit. She rolls her hips down so that he can take the nub into his mouth. With his nose free to breath now, he sucks at her, and keeps sucking, until her frame is trembling and soft cries escape her lips. 

“Riku!” 

Only then does he let go and reenter her. She’s still shaking and her own movements against him are more laguid, but he quickens his own, thrusting deep and fast, pressing up at the tail end. 

One of her hands comes down and fists into his hair as she breathes out heavily. Riku smiles into her skin as he goes back to her clit, flicking over the tip before sucking it for all he is worth. His name explodes for her lips as she cums. 

She stays there on top of him as she catches her breath. When she has, she pushes down to his chest and leans down to kiss at his cheek and chin. “Now,” a finger plays across his chest, “what would you like?” She nudges against his erection with her thigh. 

His eyes flit to her breasts and he licks at lips. “I want to have sex with your breasts.”

“Oh?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrow at him. “Alright, pretty boy.”

With that, she slides down further, brushing her pussy along her shaft as she goes. 

“Shit, you’re killing me here.” 

She breaks out into giggles. Taking hold of him and pumping, she says, “I think you’ll live.” Releasing him, she angles her torso down so that his cock is peaking out from between her breasts and squeezes them together. It’s a perfect soft pressure and Riku’s lost to the sensation even before she begins to move. His hips rise up as far as they are able and Kairi moves along to his pace, fast but long strokes. Each time his cockhead is about to slip from her hold, she pinches in the bottom of her breasts with pressure almost tight enough to compare to a handjob. 

“What you wanted?” she asks in a tone that says she knows for sure it is.

“Definitely,” he groans, feeling himself cloase already. He’s been hard since she first tied him up what feels like hours ago. 

“Hmm, but what if I do this?” She lowers her head and breasts together so that his shaft is encased in the softness of smooth skin and his cockhead is envolved in the hot wetness of her mouth. 

“Shit!” His head falls back and hips slam up on their own. 

Kairi makes a startled noise, but sucks at the underside of his head without stopping. It’s too much, the softness, the heat, the wetness, her aoroma still strong on the air. “Kai, I’m gonna.”

He moans as she continues to lick and suck at him. His hips slam up twice more before he’s cumming thickly into her waiting mouth and she sucks it down. 

They’re both panting when she pulls off him. “Okay,” she says, stretching out her arms, “time to get these off, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna need my arms back if you wanna cuddle.”


End file.
